


(ou pourquoi vendre son âme est une mauvaise idée)

by maie



Series: Jisung est un démon [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Demon Han Jisung | Han, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maie/pseuds/maie
Summary: Jeongin veut devenir célèbre et décide d'invoquer Lucifer (mais c'est pas lui qui arrive)(crossposted on wattpad)(may be translate later)





	(ou pourquoi vendre son âme est une mauvaise idée)

Tout était prêt. Jeongin avait poussé tous ses meubles aux quatres coins de sa chambre pour y dessiner un pentagramme avec une vieille craie de cire rouge de quand il était petit au centre. Il n’avait pas trouvé de vrais bougies, donc il avait récupéré celles en led que lui et sa famille utilisaient pour noël. Il n’était pas sûr des symboles à dessiner, donc il recopia juste un exemple trouvé sur internet. J’espère qu’avec ça, ça marchera. Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil au site internet avant de récupérer le post-it sur lequel il avait écrit l’incantation. Il éteignit sa lumière et tenta d’atteindre le centre du pentagramme sans faire tomber une des lumières au sol.Il hésita encore quelque seconde, il se mit à lire ce qui était écrit sur le petit bout de papier rose.

A peine quelques mots prononcés, l’atmosphère changea radicalement. Une brume noir envahi la pièce et un tonnerre assourdissant semblait retentir juste au dessus de lui. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu’une voix rauque se fasse entendre. 

\- Qui ose me déranger lors d’une tâche si importante? J’espère que ce n’est rien de futile!

Sous l’effet de la surprise (et de la peur), Jeongin se laissa tomber à genoux et n’osa pas lever le regard, bien qu’il ne peut pas voir grand chose avec toute cette fumée opaque. Il commença à bégayer des excuses qui ne faisait pas vraiment de sens avant qu’un rire omniscient ne se fasse entendre dans la pièce. Ce rire n’avait rien à voir avec la voix terrifiante de toute à l’heure. Ce rire s’associait plus à celui d’un adolescent content que sa farce ait marché, qu’à celui d’un être maléfique en colère, et c’est exactement ce que vit Jeongin une fois le brouillard dissipé.

Devant lui se trouvait un garçon d’environ son âge,qu’il n’avait jamais vu, en train s’esclaffer. Il crut entendre un “ça marche à chaque fois” entre les rires. Confus, et légèrement embarrassé, il se leva afin de pouvoir confronter l’inconnu qui était apparut dans sa chambre. Une fois qu’il fut calmé, Jeongin pris la parole.

-Vous n’êtes pas Lucifer.  
-Effectivement, je suis juste le type qu’il a embauché pour s'occuper des morveux comme toi qui pensent que vendre son âme est une bonne chose.

Pendant sa phrase, il s’était approché et lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux.

\- Alors dis moi… Il claqua des doigts et quelque chose vola à travers la pièce, -Jeongin. Sa pièce d’identité. - Pourquoi un jeune homme de 18 ans en aussi bonne forme que toi voudrait vendre son âme au diable?

Ces paroles lui avaient rappelées son but initial : devenir célèbre et talentueux. Il se souvient d’un soir où ces parents étaient de sortie, son grand frère le surveillait, enfin c’est ce qu’il était censé faire. L’aîné était plus concentré sur son ordinateur, à faire de la musique avec un de ses amis, qu'à réellement faire attention à lui. Ca ne posait pas vraiment de problème, puisque de toute façon il était trop occupé à les observer pour faire des bêtises.   
Il avait fini par leur demander comment ils avaient fait pour être aussi doués. Son frère lui avait dit que c’était uniquement la travail qui payait autant, puis s’était levé pour aller chercher à manger. Son ami, lui, c’était penché en avant et lui avait murmuré “il faut vendre son âme petit”, avant de rigoler face à l’expression terrifiée du plus jeune. 

Le démon (un être envoyé par le diable et capable de magie ne pouvait qu’être qu’un démon d’après Jeongin) ne semblait pas vraiment intéréssé par son histoire, mais plus parce qu’il avait mis en place. 

-Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir invoquer LE Lucifer en dessinant les symboles de Gravity Falls?

La créature était accroupi au bout de l’une des branches de l’étoiles et inspecté le matériel d’un air amusé. Jeongin lui ne l’était pas du tout, il poussa un soupir vexé se rasseya par terre, la tête entre les genoux.

-Avant que je te dise non- avant que je ne décide si ton âme vaut la peine d’être vendu je veux dire, pourquoi ne m’en dis-tu pas plus sur pourquoi tu veux devenir célèbre. Et comment.

Il s’était assis devant lui et lui avait relevé la tête.

Il lui expliqua qu’il voulait chanter et être musicien, comme son frère, mais que comparé à lui il n’avait pas l’impression de progresser assez vite et qu’il ne pourrait jamais y arriver malgré tous ses efforts, que son frère lui semblait avoir un don donné du ciel.

Le garçon le regardait avec ce qui semblait être de la compassion sur le visage, mais aussi une légère nostalgie. Puis il pris une grande inspiration et se leva. Il tapa dans ses mains et un projecteur et une toile blanche apparue. Il gesticula vers un coin de la chambre et la chaise de bureau roula jusqu’à Jeongin qui, en moins de deux secondes, finit par y être déposé délicatement. Le démon fouilla les poches de son jean avant d’en sortir une télécommande. Un sourire fier sur son visage, il appuya sur un des boutons et l’écran s’alluma. 

“Comment devenir talentueux et se faire reconnaître pour ça sans pour autant être condamné à un enfer éternel   
(ou pourquoi vendre son âme est une mauvaise idée)  
Un powerpoint by Jisung!!”

Il s’appelait donc Jisung, nota Jeongin. Au moment où Jisung allait commencé sa présentation, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit en fracas. 

-Jeongin qu’est ce que c’est que tout ce bordel.

Son frère devait être rentré plus tôt que prévu. L’aîné alluma la lumière et regarda d’un air stupéfait l’état de la chambre. Son regard vacillait entre les meubles poussés à chaque coins de la pièce, avant de tomber sur Jisung et son projecteur.

\- Hey Chan!

Le démon connaissait son frère?

\- Jisung?

Les deux se regardèrent un moment avant que Chan ne décide de sortir de la chambre, pas sans lâcher un “Jeongin on en reparlera plus tard” suivi d’un “pendant que t’es là aide le à ranger” avant de quitter la chambre sans la moindre expression sur le visage.

\- Comment vous-

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa question, Jisung le fit taire et éteignit la lumière d’un claquement de doigt, puis enchaîna sur sa présentation.

Jeongin aura beaucoup de questions à poser à son frère, mais avant ça il se devait d’écouter la présentation de Jisung, qui semblait avoir mis beaucoup d’efforts dans son powerpoint. Il ne lui dira pas qu’il aurait pu arrêter au sommaire, puisque l'aperçu du point numéro 6 : “souffrance éternelle” lui avait déjà coupé toute envie de marchander avec le diable.


End file.
